Sepuluh Menit
by rasyalleva
Summary: Akashi harus bertemu Nijimura, segera, dalam waktu sepuluh menit.
kuroko no basket and all identifiable character(s) are owned by fujimaki tadatoshi.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

.

 _akan banyak karakter tanpa nama (yang tertebak maupun tidak) berkeliaran._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Sepuluh Menit © kaoru ishinomori (** 5291578 **)**

 **Akashi harus bertemu Nijimura, segera, dalam waktu sepuluh menit.**

.

* * *

.

.

 **1.**

Teiko Junior High School memang terkenal dalam klub basketnya. Bukan hanya seleksinya yang ketat dan ada tingkatan-tingkatannya saja, untuk mendapatkan formulir pendaftaranpun juga dipersulit. Ada saja yang harus dilakukan siswa kelas satu yang masih awam dalam mencecap dunia baru selepas jenjang sekolah dasar itu.

Sama seperti anak-anak yang lain, Akashi mendatangi meja yang bertuliskan papan 'Klub Basket' ketika hari pameran ekstrakurikuler.

"Minat?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Akashi menganggukan kepala. Sebelum sampai ke meja klub basket ini, ia sudah melihat banyak meja klub yang lainnya. Seperti klub voli, misalnya. Siswa yang datang akan ditanya apakah dia minat atau tidak, dan apabila siswa itu menganggukan kepala, maka senior yang menjaga meja tersebut akan menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran klub voli.

 _Sama seperti apa yang akan dialami oleh dirinya..._

"Baiklah—ah, kau dapat Nijimura Shuuzou. Anak kelas dua. Minta formulirmu padanya sambil menyerahkan nota ini, paling lambat sepuluh menit dari sekarang."

 _...atau tidak._

.

.

 **2.**

Akashi adalah seorang yang keras kepala dalam hemat bicara. Sehingga meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini, ia tidak akan bertingkah seperti bocah yang warna kulitnya kehitaman dan berambut biru tua itu. Bagaimana tidak menjengkelkan? Bocah itu berlompatan ke sana kemari dengan tidak sabarnya, dan terus menanyakan kalimat yang sama dengan nada yang sama, "Yo, apa kamu mengenal nama yang tertulis di nota ini?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu cara ampuh yang efektif, karena kini salah seorang yang hanya melintas tanpa menjadi target pertanyaan si dakian itu menyeletuk, "Ah, baru saja kulihat. Dia di kamar mandi lantai atas," dan bocah kesenangan itu berterimakasih sambil menghadiahi orang itu majalah porno, kemudian menaiki tangga tiga-tiga. Kelewat bersemangat.

Akashi menundukkan kepala, membaca ulang notes itu.

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah mendengarnya, sih. Ia tahu siapa sosok yang namanya tercantum di nota yang dibawanya ini. Akashi pernah tak sengaja membaca nama Nijimura Shuuzou di majalah olahraga basket yang mewawancarai anak SMP berbakat dalam _drive_ dan _pass_. Wajah Nijimura saat itu kabur, pecah-pecah, mungkin karena itu adalah majalah olahraga basket murahan. Tapi sesuai info yang tercantum di situ, Nijimura adalah satu-satunya pemain di tim basket Teiko yang diundang langsung untuk bergabung oleh pelatih Shirogane.

Akashi berdecak. Mengagumkan, sekaligus menyebalkan.

.

.

 **3.**

Lima menit pertama.

"Tidak tahu."

"Ah, aku tadi pagi lihat dia. Entahlah kalau sekarang."

"Tidak lihat."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang ini, aku tahunya kalau orang lain..."

"Maaf, tidak."

.

 **4.**

Tinggal lima menit.

Ya. Yang dilakukan Akashi hanyalah menghadang seseorang, menyodorkan nota bertuliskan Nijimura Shuuzou, dan menunggu reaksi dari orang tersebut.

"Oh, dia? Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

Sama saja dengan dirinya.

"Coba cek di kelasnya, 2-A."

Oke, kelas 2-A, kelas 2-A. Akashi menyusuri koridor sampai dia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang satu angkatan dengannya, rambutnya berwarna hijau tua aneh dan memegang sendok teh. Di sebelah tangannya yang lain tergenggam secarik kertas formulir pendaftaran basket, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk memanggil.

"Bagaimana cara kamu dapat itu?" Akashi menghadang, kemudian menanyakan tanpa basa-basi.

Anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menghentikan langkah. Bola matanya membesar, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ini, nanodayo?" ia menatap formulir pendaftarannya sendiri. "Nama yang tertera di notaku sudah pasti zodiaknya Libra. Keberuntungan Libra adalah buku pelajaran, dan aku menemuinya di perpustakaan, nanodayo."

Akashi menganggukan kepala, lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya keberuntungan semata.

Ditelurusinya lorong ketika ia naik satu lantai. 2-C, 2-B, 2-A—nah. Dibukanya pintu kelas yang tertutup.

Kosong melompong.

Salah seorang senior melihatnya. "Sekarang tidak ada pelajaran, 'kan, karena angkatan kalian sedang pameran ekskul? Semua berada di bawah, sibuk mengurus pameran, atau berkeliaran entah ke mana."

Rasanya, Akashi ingin membanting pintu.

Sialan.

.

.

 **5.**

Tinggal empat menit. Akashi kembali menghadang salah satu senior yang ia temui, dan menyodorkan nota bertuliskan nama itu. Ada gumaman panjang dari senior di depannya, kemudian ia meminta waktu untuk membuka ponselnya. Entah melakukan apa.

"Oh, aku tahu," katanya berbicara sendiri, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Dia anak basket, 'kan? Mungkin sedang bermain basket di gedung olahraga."

Gedung olahraga, gedung olahraga, _gedung olahraga_.

Di mana itu gedung olahraga?

Sayup-sayup ia melihat seorang anak berambut ungu lavender yang berbadan tinggi besar nun jauh di sana. Akashi menghampiri karena ia mengira bahwa sosok tersebut adalah senior. Namun ternyata dia juga membawa secarik kertas, tanda bahwa mereka satu angkatan.

Akashi mengerutkan kening dalam hati ketika bocah besar itu sudah memegang formulir pendaftaran basket di tangannya. "Bagaimana cara kamu dapat itu?" tanya Akashi langsung, nadanya seperti menukas malah. Diam-diam ia merasa kesal karena rasanya hanya ia sendiri yang belum berhasil menuntaskan tugas.

Sosok besar itu menoleh, dan menundukkan kepala untuk menatap Akashi—Akashi tidak suka cara bocah itu menatapnya. Boleh sih, menang fisik, tetapi ia akan membuat bocah itu sadar siapa yang harusnya tunduk pada siapa. Ia menguap sebelum menjawab.

"Hah? Mudah sekali, aku mendapatkan nota berisi nama. Ternyata nama itu adalah orang yang menyodorkan notanya kepadaku. Jadi, deh, aku langsung mendapatkan formulirnya..."

Rasanya, Akashi ingin menjambak rambut orang itu. Menjengkelkan sekali, sewenang-wenang! Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, tetapi karena kelewat kesal, ia hanya berbalik badan dan langkahnya dikeraskan.

Gedung olahraga ada di depan mata, pintu besarnya tertutup.

Akashi membukanya. Terkunci.

Rasanya, Akashi ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

 **6.**

Waktu tinggal tiga menit.

Tiga menit.

 _Tiga_ menit.

Bertanya pada semua orangpun percuma. Akashi sepintas melihat bocah berambut biru tua yang kulitnya gelap tadi, meluncur di pegangan tangga, kemudian berlari entah ke mana. Mungkin ia kelewat gembira, sehingga ia berteriak, "Aku dapat formulirnya!" dengan bodohnya.

Kemudian, Akashi melihat seorang anak perempuan, sebaya, ia tidak mau mengakui tapi agaknya tinggi mereka sepantaran. Anak itu membawa papan yang menjapit kertas banyak sekali. Ia berjalan sendirian, tetapi ia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil sesekali membenarkan rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu, ia bermonolog.

"Dapat. Kakak kelas yang kau cari itu kelas 3-D, ruang kelasnya di lantai satu, dari lobby belok kanan, dan ruang yang kedua. Ia pakai kacamata, rambutnya klimis, tasnya selempang. Duduknya selalu dekat jendela barisan ketiga. Logatnya Osaka. Sangat mudah, semoga beruntung—eh, namamu—oh, iya, semoga beruntung, Tetsu- _kun_."

Akashi menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ia berjalan sendirian, tetapi ia seperti berbicara pada... dirinya sendiri, _'kan_? Atau pada orang lain?

Oke. Mendengarkan percakapan orang memakan banyak waktu, dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan pikiran sia-sia menyita perhatiannya, dan yang harus seorang Akashi lakukan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar si Nijimura ini mau menghampirinya tanpa ia repot-repot mencari.

Cara agar dihampiri tanpa repot-repot mencari.

... _aha._

.

.

 **7.**

Waktu tinggal dua menit.

Ada ide gila terbesit di otaknya.

.

.

 **8.**

Dengan nada diktator, serendah apapun posisi dan status sosialmu, kamu akan tetap dihargai.

"Ya?" guru pengawas bagian penyiaran membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Memang aneh, telinganya yang merasa salah dengar tetapi mengapa matanya yang ia koreksi.

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Nijimura Shuuzou diminta menemui Akashi Seijuurou di depan gerbang sekolah, dalam dua menit."

Sesaat hening. Tetapi seperti prajurit tanpa nama dalam film Star Wars yang terpengaruh oleh suara diktator sebagai kekuatan _force_ milik Rey, guru pengawas bagian penyiaran itu akhirnya menganggukan kepala, memutuskan untuk melaksanakan saja perintah itu tanpa tahu sepak-terjang dan kejernihan faktanya. Akashi sudah memunggungi dan berjalan keluar, ketika mendengar pengumuman di _speaker_ sentral.

" _Perhatian. Pengumuman tanpa pengulangan. Dalam dua menit, Nijimura Shuuzou diminta menghadap Akashi Seijuurou di gerbang sekolah. Terimakasih."_

Astaga, didengar bagaimanapun tetap saja memalukan. Rasanya wajah Akashi ingin memerah, dan ia ingin menghilang. Ia melihat beberapa anak yang mendengarkan itu menghentikan langkah dan mengerutkan kening heran. Ada yang cengo.

Meskipun begitu, ia berani bertaruh bahwa ini adalah cara paling jitu dan sangat manjur untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan keisengan senior-seniornya ini, dan hanya ia yang berani melakukannya.

.

.

 **9.**

Begitu Nijimura datang, tanpa sempat melakukan kontak mata, Akashi langsung menyodorkan nota itu, sekaligus sebagai isyarat bahwa ia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas keisengan yang dilakukan oleh klub basket. Akhirnya ia selesai. Fyuh.

Nijimura menerimanya. "Terlambat satu menit."

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebanyak dua kali dengan cepat, kebiasaannya untuk cepat menyesuaikan diri apabila ada kejadian yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada satupun kata keluar karena kemudian senior di hadapannya ini merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Nijimura menyunggingkan senyum. "Bercanda," katanya, kemudian mengeluarkan formulir pendaftaran basket. Ia memain-mainkannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Akashi. "Siapa namamu?"

Kerjapan mata dua kali sebelum menjawab.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Diterimanya formulir itu.

.

.

 **tamat**

.

.

* * *

.

 **author** s **corner**

 **halo. ide ini didapat sepulang dari makrab organisasi siswa peduli dan berbagi—oke nggak penting. ngomong-ngomong, yap, si biru tua yang hitam itu aomine, si hijau midorima, dan si ungu murasakibara. si anak pink momoi dan dia lagi bicara sama kuroko** ** **—gampang ditebak kan ya.****

 **makasih sudah membaca fanfik yang genap ke lima puluh ini XD kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan, daah–!**

 _kaoru ishinomori_


End file.
